Invierno
by Tobias Chase
Summary: En medio del bosque, tras una nevada intensa y refugiada en esa aislada cabaña, Bill Cipher medita sobre los hechos que hizo este invierno. Cuando su locura se hizo más latente y sus manos se tiñeron de sangre.
1. Prologo

Invierno.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Gravity Falls, por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa, realmente me enamore de esta serie y bueno como todo ser humano, ama shippear- vamos que es demasiado hermoso- y me encanta el BillDip -¿y quién no? A los tontos okno.

Si puedo hacer aclaraciones son dos.

-Aquí Bill Cipher es enteramente humano, digamos que es un UA a mi estilo.

-El contenido del fic tiene temas muy fuertes que pueden llegar a perturbar a las mentes sensibles, de hecho el mismo resumen no anuncia que todo será de color de rosa. Si no crees soportarlo, te pido por favor te retires y quien se atreva, que bien, espero que lo disfruten.

Prologo

El frio era una linda palabra para describir el horrible ambiente que rodeaba aquella apartada cabaña William "Bill" Cipher, o eso era lo que sentía el propietario de la misma, acostado en su amplia cama matrimonial, abrazado de su amante y siendo ambos cubiertos por gruesas y supuestamente cálidas cobijas, no podía encontrar la paz. Ese clima era infernal, incluso para él.

Tal vez si prendía la calefacción, el ambiente sería un poco más agradable, pero oh gran sorpresa, no contaba con eso. También estaba la opción de encender la chimenea que se ubicaba en la sala, planta baja; en el garaje que estaba separaba a su vivienda se encontraba guardada pilotes de madera aunque eso implicaba tener que salir al exterior y alejarse de Dipper. Por un momento pensó si él también tenía frio.

Lentamente sus manos que se aferraban en la cintura del adolescente de 15 años subieron lentamente hacia su pecho, su cuello y finalmente llegar a su rostro. Toco sus mejillas, sintiéndolas heladas ante su contacto. Sus labios se curvean formando una débil sonrisa. No recibió ninguna queja – como había ocurrido cada vez que hacia eso en las mañanas- y decidió apartar sus manos.

Sería mejor encender la chimenea si no quería terminar congelado. Con trabajo quito las cobijas dejando sus dos cuerpos expuestos el frio; el suyo se estremeció, el de Dipper ni siquiera se inmuto.

Bueno, eso era normal después de todo ¿Qué clase de cadáver reaccionaba a las extremas bajas temperaturas del invierno? Eso incluso sería aún más perturbador.

Con lentitud, el hombre rubio se levantó de su cama, con cuidado de no mover el cuerpo del joven que estaba a su lado; al sentir el frio de la alfombra hacer contacto a sus pies descalzos soltó un quejido, el frio fue insoportable pero le recordó por un momento que estaba vivo. Hoy era un nuevo día, pero no sabía si realmente eso importara mucho. Posando sus manos en su cintura es estiro, escuchando algunos de huesos tronarse y soltó un bostezo.

—Buenos días, pino— decía riéndose de aquel apodo que le había puesto— ¿Has amanecido bien? Claro, no puedes, lo siento mucho.

Se acercó lentamente al chico. Estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba y a diferencia de él- que portaba un pantalón de algodón color negro y una playera de mangas largas de color amarillo que combinaba con su cabello rubio y sus inquietantes ojos – estaba usando solo unos bóxer negros un poco más grandes de los que debería usar, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo. Marcas, moretones y cortadas de donde nada de sangre salía se admiraban. Una vista jodidamente exquisita, piensa Bill. Sus brazos descansaban sobre su pecho inerte, con una típica pose de "estoy muerto"; sus muñecas eran decoradas por listones de color rojo, a su manera de ver, le quedaba muy mono. No obstante, esos pequeños pero excitantes detalles pasaron a segundo plano para enfocarse en su rostro.

Alguna vez había leído que un asesino en serie había declarado que la máxima expresión de belleza era la de un cadáver; representaba mayor dignidad y belleza que cuando estaba vivo. En ese entonces pensaba que aquel hombre deliraba y hacia una oda hacia su propia perversión. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de su error, ese hombre había tenido la boca llena de razón.

Observo el rostro de Dipper. Su piel blanca, ahora había adquirido un suave tono gris, y sus rasgos que eran finos pero sin llegar a ser tanto como los de una mujer se veían relajados, como si hubiera descubierto el nirvana. Le parecía perfecto. Vio como los rebeldes mechones de cabellos marrones cubrían su frente y sin pensarlo las aparto, dejando a su vista la extraña marca de nacimiento de forma de la constelación de la osa mayor que al muchacho tanto le daba pena. Nunca entendió eso, era hermoso. Le hubiera gustado verlo valorarse a sí mismo y aquello que lo hacía tan especial. Pero ahora no lo podía hacer.

Suspiro y tras besar su frente, se separó. Todavía no olía mal, pero eso era debido a las bajas temperaturas, eso podía ser seguro.

El dolor en sus huesos, llamándole como una amante necesitada de atención, le hizo de reacción de nuevo. Aunque amaba el dolor, este no era agradable. Ahora tenía que ir hacia fuera, aunque primero tenía que ir al baño a deshacerse de sus necesidades. Tenía que prevenir una posible neumonía.

…

Se había puesto un abrigo de piel color negro de su inseparable pijama cuando salió de la cabaña por la puerta trasera. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin poner seguro, sin duda alguna esa era una de la ventajas de vivir en mitad de un bosque congelado; no había gente y por ende no tenía que cuidarse de la maldad del prójimo. Claro. También tenía en cuenta de que podía ser víctima de alguna manada de lobos hambrientos, pero por eso cargaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un revolver calibre 38.

Pero ahora todo estaba calmado y él estaba muy agradecido con eso. Camino con cuidado hacia el garaje viendo el piso que estaba pisando, el cual estaba cubierto por varios centímetros de blanca e inmaculada nieve. Bien, al menos la sangre que había derramado el día anterior era cosa del pasado.

Llego al pequeño cuarto adjunto a la casa y quitando el candando que lo custodiaba, lo abrió. El pequeño cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas se podía observar las siluetas de los objetos que estaban guardados ahí. Encendió la lámpara que oscilaba como víctima de suicidio en el techo y miro con aburrimiento las herramientas que tenía guardadas- ignorando todo eso saco la maderas que necesitaba y le llevo a la entrada de la puerta trasera. Después regreso y cerro el garaje de la misma forma de siempre. Ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para ahuyentar el frio.

…

Ahora el ambiente había cambiado o al menos en la sala. Esta, aunque de un tamaño reducido, era lujosa. Una sala que en todos los sentidos se veía fina, color negro, totalmente de piel estaba puesta alrededor de una chimenea que en su interior se consumía en llamas grandes pedazos de madera. El humo toxico se elevaba por el conducto y se liberaba en el viento.

En uno de los sillones, el más largo, estaba sentado Bill; acostado y con la cabeza en las piernas de aquel hombre estaba aquel chico muerto. Unos sencillos tejanos oscuros y una sudadera roja cubrían su desnudez. De vez en cuando Bill acariciaba sus cabellos mientras miraba con aquellos ojos amarillentos como el fuego consumía todo lo que tocaba. Él pensó que podría ser similar al fuego que presenciaba; el consumía todo aquello que estaba en su contacto, él había hecho eso con su amado que tenía en las piernas.

Pero ¿Cómo había pasado algo así? Inhalo con fuerza. Dipper olía como a crema agria, sin embargo le gustaba. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Dipper le causaba una extraña obsesión. Posiblemente demasiado para ser normal. Él era un anormal, así que estaba bien.

Desenterrar recuerdos en un día helado como ese era una oferta tentadora, después de todo se podría decir que era su historia de amor. Una retorcida historia de amor. Realmente le haría sentir bien.

Continuara.

Well, well, well (¿?)

Este es el final del pequeño prólogo, yo sé que se preguntan ¿Qué mierdas está pasando? Pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos lo verán, sean pacientes.

Realmente agradecería sus comentarios, son valiosos para todo escritor o eso al menos pienso yo.

Nos vemos en la continuación.

Ah por cierto como nota adicional la frase del asesino serial que menciona Bill es real, es de un asesino de Inglaterra llamado John Reginald Christie que estrangulo a 10 mujeres entre ellas, su esposa.

Y la cita textualmente dice: "para mí, un cadáver tiene una belleza y una dignidad que ningún cuerpo en vida puede alcanzar jamás.


	2. Capitulo 1

Invierno

Hola y bienvenidos sean al segundo capítulo,

-Aclaro que a partir desde este momento todo lo que viene es relatado por Bill en el pasado con Dipper.

Espero que lo disfruten.

¿Cuándo fue que me mude en ese olvidado pueblo de Oregón? Oh si, hace dos años, acompañado de mi insoportable hermano Phil. No había sido una idea mía aquí, por supuesto que no, es más si alguna vez en mi pasado me hubieran contado que yo alguna vez estaría en esa situación seguro me burlaría en la cara de quien me lo diría. Lástima que no fuera así.

—Sabes que es por tu bien— decía aun manteniendo su vista en el camino. En ese momento estábamos en su auto recorriendo la autopista que nos llevaría a Gravity Falls, ese lugar que ni siquiera había recordado haber visto en la cama— deja de ponerme en la cara, Bill— me regaño a lo que preferí ver por la ventanilla— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser como un maldito adolescente malcriado? Ya tienes 25 años, joder— maldijo de mal humor. Él siempre era así.

—Phil… ¿Tú crees que esté feliz de la vida cuando me mandas a vivir lejos? Maldición, yo solo quiero volver a casa— suspire con frustración viendo el camino que dejábamos atrás.

—Sabes que no puedes volver a casa— dijo y siento que está decepcionado— no a menos que está bien.

—Pero estoy bien Phil— reclame para callar de inmediato y cruzarme de brazos. No tuve que decir eso, lo que me esperaba era un seguro sermón.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Es en serio Bill?— pregunto. Ahí venia— te recuerdo que siempre has sido un completo desquiciado. Traía locos a nuestros padres.

—Ellos ya no están— susurro. No vaya que no, ellos habían muerto cuando tenía 17 y Phil cumplía los 19. Las cosas habían sido duras, aunque de hecho siempre había sido así.

—Lo sé— respondió secamente — es por eso que tuve que hacerme cargo de ti y lo único que me causas son problemas, querido hermano— su sarcasmo es más que claro en las últimas palabras. Eso sin duda era algo que se llevaba en la sangre.

—Nunca te he involucrado en nada de lo que hago, Phil.

—Pero tengo que hacerme cargo de igual manera— sus manos apretaron el volante con tal fuerza que al voltear noto sus dedos completamente blancos — mira, yo sé que en parte no es tu culpa, pero no hacer nada por mejorar.

—Por dios, Phil ¿mejorar?

—Realmente— tomo un respiro— no tengo idea de que esto funciona pero puedes intentarlo, al menos por mi ¿está bien?

Preferí no responder y Phil parecía no agregar nada haciendo el resto del trayecto de lo más silencioso e incómodo hasta llegar a nuestro destino. La verdad es que nada de ese lugar me llamaba tanto la atención ¿tanto era la desesperación de alejarme de todo y todos lo que conocía? Seguimos hasta adentrarnos en el bosque. Cuando hablaba de un lugar calmado y alejado de la sociedad, realmente estaba hablando en serio.

Antes que todo se volviera en un total y bello caos vivía en la ciudad en Nueva York. A pesar de que nuestros padres fallecieron, habían dejado una gran oportunidad que nos aseguraría una buena vida económica. Pese a eso, mi personalidad junto a las de mis problemáticos y entrañables amigos no aseguraron la tan buena vida que se podía haber deparado solo con dinero. Fue cuestión de unas cuantas crisis en unas descontroladas fiestas que terminaban mal que Phil harto de todo me llevo a terapia. Considerando esas cosas como unas completas estupideces acepte, después de todo ¿Qué podía perder?

Tenía un trastorno de personalidad. Solo me dijeron eso. Claro ¿Cómo si en esa categoría no hubiera muchas ya para especificar una en especial? 

Como sea, eso basto para que mi hermano decidiera que era hora de empacar las maletas y abandonar la gran manzana para buscar algo "más tranquilo". Claro alguien tan histérico, no sé si tenía alguna noción de la tranquilidad. Yo tampoco la conocía, así que tampoco le podía decir nada. Tal vez eso explicaba la repentina venida a ese pueblo olvidado por dios.

—Llegamos— dijo antes de salir de su auto. Yo le seguí poco después.

La casa –creo que ese no era el término, pero no me importaba- no era grande como hubiera esperado pero tampoco era que me llamara la atención. Después se sacar nuestras maletas entramos a la casa. Toda esta estaba amueblada. Los de la mudanza habían hecho un buen trabajo, después de todo Phil les había pagado bien.

—Ponte cómodo, tu cuarto está en el segundo piso, el mío se encuentra abajo— indico Phil a lo que solo fui a mi habitación sin hacerle tanto caso. Cuando llegue a mi habitación escucho el sonido de una puerta azotarse. Se ha enojado. Que mal por él.

Entro al cuarto. Todo está ordenado como lo había estado en el departamento de Nueva York. Echando en un lugar las maletas que sostenía me dirigí a mi cama. Como le extrañaba. No tarde mucho en hacer un dulce reencuentro con ella, lanzándome. Eran tan suave y mullida como la recordaba.

Cierro los ojos y me relajo, el viaje me estaba matando. Todo se vuelve negro y siento que encuentro la paz.

…

Al día siguiente, tras tomar un descanso por el viaje fuimos el pueblo. Como había dicho Phil, hoy tenía que ir al psiquiatra que supuestamente iba atender mi singular y misteriosa enfermedad mental de la cual me aquejaba. No tenía otra opción que ir.

El día era frio, después de todo estábamos en invierno y maldije un momento en no abrigarme bien- por esos malditos momentos en que mis actos de ponerme solo una sudadera como lo único que me protegiera del frio no había sido algo demasiado ingenioso- lo que hacía que lo único que hiciera era desear terminar.

Después del obligado viaje en el auto llegamos a lo que parecía un edificio grande. Un hospital. Que novedad.

—Bill— escuche la voz de mi hermano y le preste atención. No me había dirigido la palabra desde ayer— por favor, trata de que esto sea de ayuda— dijo antes de adelantar el paso.

Sonreí un poco al escuchar eso ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por mí? Que tonto, después de todo a mí no me pasaba nada y se lo iba a demostrar.

Llegamos a la recepción del hospital y mientras el habla con la secretaria yo veo todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor. Todo era de un aburrido color blanco y si no fuera por los carteles que se pegaban en las paredes ya sea con información de alguna enfermedad o anunciando algo, ese lugar tendría una pinta deprimente. Después me fije en la gente que, sentada en esas incomodas sillas de plástico, esperaban algo que no querían esperar ¿esperaran por lo mismo que yo? No podría ser la excepción en ese asqueroso lugar.

Pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento como me empujan por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sé que la gente en su mayoría se quejaría por ese dolor tan repentino, pero a mí, en lo contrario, me gusto.

Alce la mirada viendo que a poca distancia estaba un chico que también había caído. Era muy joven, no debería no alcanzar la adolescencia todavía. Era bajito y delgado con la piel blanca o eso podía notar pues vestía unos jeans y una chamarra negra. Tampoco pude ver mucho su rostro, pues la tenía fijada en el piso y una gorra blanca con azul y con un pino del mismo color adornando en frente me lo impedía. Al menos vi que tenía el cabello castaño

Me levanto e igual él lo hace. Nos miramos en unos momentos, confundidos y aturdidos, algo que era normal ¿no? El chico se veía bastante infantil o al menos eso podía decir. Pero pronto se alteró y salió. No quería que se fuera. Era hermoso.

—Oh lamento mucho lo que paso con mi hermano— escuche una voz cerca de mí, supongo que fue para mí.

La voz provenía de una chica, parecía una copia del chico que había chocado conmigo, pero en versión mujer. Ella vestía de una forma más colorida y aniñada

—No para nada— negué a lo que ella suspiro con alivio y siguió su paso gritando Dipper, llamándolo. Así que ese era su nombre.

—Bill — se acercó mi hermano— ¿estás bien? Tenemos que ir, al parecer llegamos tarde, pero nos apartaron una cita, vamos.

—Claro, vamos— susurre. Desde ese momento, jamás me lo pude sacar de la cabeza.

Continuara.

Well, well, well (¿?) esto es adictivo.

Bueno, este es el fin del segundo capítulo y como ven el primer momento en que se conocieron Bill y Dipper.

Escogí a Phil porque todos escogían a Will como su hermano y dije ¿Por qué no mejor usar el dorito rojo? Además lo veo responsable, como un buen hermano mayor.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Se volverán a ver- eso es obvio- pero cómo será? ¿Quién será el pobre desafortunado que sea el medico de Bill? Todo véanlo en la continuación.

Ahora dos pequeños avisos.

1: Quería saber si querían que hiciera unos extras: pequeños ones paralelos a la historia que darían explicaciones a la trama en si, como por ejemplo, la vida de Bill en Nueva York así como otras que vayan apareciendo en el camino.

2: Dentro de poco subiré un Dippercest –TyronexDipper ¿alguien está interesado en leerlo?- sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero me pico le curiosidad

Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, es como la sangre que recorre mis venas y hace que mi corazón lata. Cuídense.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola y sean bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de Invierno.

Aclaraciones antes del fic: Solo me gustaría tocar un tema; ahí Ford y Stan – va aparecer Stan pero después, no estoy segura cuando- son los tíos de Dipper y Mabel y son más jóvenes en mi historia, unos 38 años. Gracias por su atención.

Stanford Pines, mi psiquiatra. Realmente él fue alguien demasiado importante entre nosotros. Ahora creo que me odia, tal vez tenga motivos muy fuertes para hacer, tal vez era un exagerado, no tengo idea pero tampoco me importa mucho. Por lo que me concierne, lo que sentía jamás me intereso.

El primer encuentro que tuvimos fue peculiar. De hecho es una de las cosas que no puedo olvidar aunque quisiera. Cuando entre a la habitación, siempre a mi lado Phil como un guardia de seguridad de acompaña a un criminal de alta peligrosidad, tal vez lo era, no estoy seguro.

El consultorio era simple, no era como aquellas aburridas y genéricas películas mostraban. No había grandes libreros caros llenos de enciclopedias. No había ese gran diván, ni una caja de pañuelos. No, era simple, como lo era seguro todo lo de la estancia. Igual que aquel hombre que estaba sentado atrás de aquel simplón escritorio del cual se podía apreciar unos papeles y un computador. Las paredes tal vez eran lo único que llamaba la atención puesto que estaban decorados por múltiples diplomas y reconocimientos de aquel hombre. Se veía demasiado inteligente deduciendo eso ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

¿Qué puedo decir de él? Mi cabeza se encontraba en una terrible contradicción para describirlo. Rozaba los puntos de lo común y lo curioso de una forma de confundía. Podría pasar y pasar desapercibido o simplemente llamar la atención. En mí, hacia las dos cosas causándome confusión.

—Pase— anuncio y los dos obedecimos, después de todo no había alguna opción.

Nos sentamos mi hermano y yo en aquellas incomodas sillas de plástico. Ahora que le ponía más atención se parecía un poco, solo un poco aquel chico que tropezó conmigo en la recepción. Tarde un poco en saber que eran parientes, pero me estoy adelantando.

—Disculpe señor Philip— dijo aquel hombre llamando la atención de mi hermano — ¿Podría salir de la habitación, por favor? La consulta es privada— pidió

Vi a mi hermano que tras mascullar una maldición se levantó y se fue azotando la puerta. Por un momento pensé que él que debería estar dentro de la habitación. Pero no era así. Yo era el loco que necesitaba atención.

—Mire, yo no tengo ningún problema, así que ¿podríamos ser rápidos?— me adelante ante la incrédula mirada del hombre.

— ¿Seguro que no tienes nada?— dijo para dejar de verme y posar sus ojos frente a la computadora ¿Qué estaba viendo?— tu expediente no me dice lo mismo.

Yo solo trague con fuerza, tal vez eso sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

...

Salí después de aquella hora que me pareció eterna. Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo en mi vida, a pesar de los psicólogos psiquiatras y varias personas que su único fin parecía revolverme los sesos con tal de ver que había dentro, él...era simplemente diferente. O eso al menos me lo demostró en esa primera hora.

Además de demostrarme que no podía escapar de una forma tan sencilla como lo había previsto, me había convencido a seguir. Y vaya que si, aunque no lo hice tanto porque tenía ánimos que reformarme, de ser una mejor persona. Joder, claro que no, era el primero en saber que yo no tenía una salvación.

La razón de porque me atreví a continuar, por el momento, era que Stanford de alguna manera me mantenía en un interés latente. Me interesaba su manera de querer conectar conmigo, que le tuviera confianza- yo con gusto fingía y le seguía el juego, debo de admitir que era gracioso, me divertía como nunca-, su palabras y esa inteligencia que sin siquiera esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Joder, creo que hasta aquella curiosa deformidad que eran sus dedos extras, uno en cada mano me llamaban la atención.

Aunque claro, no creo que aquel sentimiento de intriga contaste fuera solo unilateral. Ford, mi querido Ford, yo sé que también te interesaste de mí, aunque eso significaría un error fatal.

Nos metimos en algo que ni siquiera yo tenía un control. Al menos en ese tiempo, lo gozamos ambos.

...

Un mes había pasado y cuatro sesiones había pasado a la historia. No se podía decir que avanzamos pero ahora él conocía más cosas de mi, algo que iba más allá de mi expediente médico y sin saberlo, yo conocía un poco más de él.

En esa ocasión había ido solo, mi hermano había cedido tras pedirle eso, tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que reprocharme, en verdad..

Había llegado al hospital, tan calmado, tan horriblemente pacifico que me causaba ansiedad. De pronto algo me llama la atención en el estacionamiento a lo que, como un niño que se va cautivado para allá.

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa cuando note a mi querido psiquiatra en el estacionamiento hablando un poco alterado con un chico. Con aquel chico que no había visto desde hace un mes. Antes de que notaran mi presencia opte por esconderme en una camioneta que estaba a mi alcance. Agudice un poco mi sentido de la audición. Tal vez, valía la pena escuchar.

—Realmente estamos preocupado por ti, Dipper— escuchaba la voz de Ford demasiado preocupada. Sea cual sea la situación, realmente mostraba lo que sentía ante aquel chico.

—Lo es y lo siento— escuche la voz del chico, era algo aguda y se escuchaba más baja. Presto un poco de atención— trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, tío. Lo haré mejor.

¿Tío? ¿Eran familiares?

—Es por tu bien ¿quieres esperar un poco para ir a casa juntos?— pregunto.

—No, no hace falta— negó — lamento molestarte— al parecer no espero ninguna respuesta pues se fue. Por suerte, parecía bastante distraído como para notarme.

Dipper, eso solo fue el inicio de que empezara acércame a ti. Ese fue el principio de tu propio final.

Continuara.

Bueno, lo se fue corto, castíguenme (¿?) siento que me salió más de relleno que otra cosa, pero es importante, al menos eso creo yo.

El siguiente capítulo será la vida alocada de Willam Cipher, realmente será largo, espero que compense este capítulo nwn a lo mejor lo subo el viernes.


	4. Extra: William Bill Cipher's story

Bienvenidos sean el primer extra del fic invierno: la historia de Bill Cipher. La verdad es que me resulto un poco difícil, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencias:** violencia, consumo de drogas- si no hay drogas, no soy yo quien escribe (¿?)-, incesto y otros temas de moral distraído. Estás en tu propia elección de seguir leyendo.

Sin duda la locura era maravillosa, una ventana hacia la libertad del opresor sistema que nos asfixia, nos ahoga; virtuosos sean los que tengan ese tan preciado don. Para Bill, sin embargo, ese significado no era más que una ilusión barata, un idealismo propuesto por algún pobre diablo que estaba demasiado lejos de comprender lo abstracto de una enfermedad mental; no comprendía como él y posiblemente muchos más tenían que afrontarlo ¿Un don? Que le follen.

En su caso en particular, empezó apenas que era un crio ingenuo y estúpido. No llegaba a comprender en sus escasos cinco años los rostros de preocupación de sus padres y su hermano mayor cuando hablaba "solo" en su habitación; pero si él no estaba solo, estaba con sus amigos. Ellos estaban ciegos, se auto convencía.

Sus amigos le acompañaban en todo después de todo; en su casa, cuando sus padres peleaban a gritos a altas horas de la madrugada, generalmente los fines de semana y él junto con Phil tenían que esconderse en el closet de la habitación que compartían, incluso en la escuela, cuando a la hora del receso se encontraba escondido de otros niños que solo querían lastimarlo.

Era obvio que no era normal, pese a eso nadie hizo nada. Se ahogaba en voces imaginarias que solo su mente procesaba como ciertas, confundiéndolo, haciendo de él con el paso de los años un joven totalmente problemático, errático.

No obstante ¿Cuándo las cosas empeoraron? Tal vez cuando cumplía los 13 años en una fría noche de noviembre.

—No puedo creer que hayas asustado a toda la escuela diciendo que querías volar la escuela— su padre, con ese tono tan duro como siempre— Bill, ya incluso te expulsaron ¿Qué se supone que harás?

—Cumplir mi amenaza— opino con una enorme sonrisa — esos bastardos se lo merecen.

—William, esto es en serio— hablo esta vez su madre. Al contrario que su padre, se veía totalmente angustiada.

—Yo también hablo en serio— reto el adolescente— ¿Por qué me expulsaron a mí y no esos idiotas que se metían conmigo? Por supuesto, yo soy el bastardo solo porque digo que quiero que todos mueran, pero ellos son las pobre victimas de mí amenaza inofensiva ¿Por qué no hacerla verdad? Sería tan divertido.

—Suficiente, a tu habitación, ya veremos que será de ti— objeto el padre.

Bill solo suspiro un poco antes de subir a su habitación. Azoto la puerta al entrar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba dentro, acostado en su cama leyendo un libro que dejo para ponerla atención a su hermano.

— ¿Ahora que paso, Bill?— pregunto el chico pelirrojo de 16 años— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me expulsaron de la escuela— dijo arrastrando sus pies hacia la cama de su hermano, donde ahora él mismo se encontraba— están furiosos— se echó en la cama sin miramientos quedando a su lado.

— ¿Al fin?— arqueo una ceja a lo que el menor solo gruño— era obvio que algún día pasaría algo así pero ¿Por qué?

—Pues, fue algo curioso— rio un poco — solo me pare en medio de la clase y grite que puse una bomba en el sótano de la secundaria, que todos moriríamos en unos cuantos minutos. Desalojaron todo y bueno supieron que era sola una farsa y me expulsaron.

—Eres un completo idiota ¿lo sabes?— suspiro frustrado— al menos si querías vengarte o algo así que esos estúpidos, hubiera hecho algo más, no se emboscarlos con un bate o algo así.

—No estuvo tampoco mal— objeto el rubio — hubieras visto su cara de miedo. Se estaban cagando ahí mismo— empezó a reír al recordar el rostro de sus abusadores, era tan gracioso.

—Sigo pensando igual...por cierto ¿esta es tu forma de festejar tu cumpleaños?

— ¿Mi qué...? Se me había olvidado por completo— dijo en voz alta, se le había pasado por completo— supongo que mis padres están tan enojados conmigo que me tendré que olvidar de mi regalo — rio con sarcasmo, ellos jamás le daban nada.

—Ellos no, pero yo si— se adelantó Phil y antes de que su hermano dijera algo se subió encima de él— feliz cumpleaños 13, Bill.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que estaba en todo en contra de la moral, sin embargo ambos se encontraban disfrutándolo. No era algo nuevo, desde hacía tres años habían iniciado aquella relación incestuosa a escondidas del todo el mundo.

—Phil, eso no es un regalo— se quejó el rubio al separase de aquel contacto.

—No te quejes, no he terminado— sonrió antes de bajar al cuello del rubio donde empezaba a besar aquella zona haciendo que su hermano empezara a gemir.

—Oye...eso no lo hemos hecho antes— susurraba sintiendo esos leves escalofríos— Phil...espera— pronto aquellos escalofríos se detuvieron cuando sintió las frías manos del pelirrojo acariciar sus costados debajo de la ropa.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto molesto.

—Sabes que no me molesta que me beses, pero no quiero que esto sea tan pronto— explico— aunque, tal vez está bien.

—Nunca te he entendido— suspiro frustrado y antes de que pudiera quitarse de su hermano menor este lo sostuvo — Bill, joder decídete.

—Si quiero— soltó de repente.

Volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión de una forma más pasional que la vez anterior. Sus lenguas, ansiosas, se tocaban entre ellas, intercambiando el sabor de sus salivas. Las manos de Phil tampoco se quedaron quietas y mientras distraía al menor con aquel beso, decidió desabrochar la estúpida camisa blanca del uniforme que aun portaba. Con un poco de la colaboración de Bill le quito la prenda y se separaron. Todavía era un niño, pensó Phil al ver el cuerpo sin desarrollar de su hermano. Sin embargo, aquello más que asustarlo o cohibirlo llegaba a excitarlo más.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Deberías tomar una foto— escucho las burlas de Bill y este solo gruño.

—Solo cállate— dijo mientras se quitaba la playera negra de mangas cortas. No tuvo que hacer nada pues Bill se acercó para abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo. Amaba tanto sus labios.

Phil se sentó en la cama y puso en sus piernas a Bill que con ansias comenzó a restregarse en el cuerpo de su hermano. Se sentía jodidamente bien que sin dudarlo poso sus manos en el trasero del menor, apretujándolo y moviéndolo para que se restregara contra su pelvis; su erección estaba creciendo bastante que sus pantalones le estaban incomodando.

Sin pedir ninguna opinión cambio de posición, poniendo a su pequeño hermano con la espalda en contra del colcho y el encima de él, en medio de sus piernas. Dejo sus labios un momento para bajar a su cuello, sus clavicular un tanto marcadas pues el chico estaba más delgado de lo que debería, su pecho a lo que aprovecho para jugar sus pezones y su abdomen. Con desesperación desabrocho el pantalón de vestir azul marino, bajándolo junto con sus bóxer negros. Ante su vista pudo apreciar el miembro ya erecto del chico. Tenía un buen tamaño para tener solo 13.

—Oye, Phil...andaba pensando que ¿me lo podrías chupar?— pregunto Bill a lo que otro sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué solo lo miraría?— pregunto.

Antes de que Bill pudiera reprochar soltó un gemido al sentir la cálida boca de su hermano en su miembro. No podía describir aquella sensación, se sentía maravilloso ese candente ritmo que llevaba el mayor que no tardó mucho en correrse en su boca, sin poder avisar.

— ¿Te gusto?— pregunto Phil quien se limpiaba un poco los rastros del semen que quedaba en cerca de su boca. Al parecer se había tragado la mayoría.

—Si...si me gusto— susurro el menor a lo que el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

—Bien, porque ahora me toca cobrarte el favor.

Sin darle el tiempo de protestar gimió de dolor al sentir un dedo colarse al interior de su ano. Lubricado con su semen, Phil le estaba dilatando el culo pasando de un dedo a poner tres. Y dolía, vaya que dolía pero lo disfrutaba, le hacía gemir como si no hubiera un mañana y sentía la excitación de nuevo envolver todo su cuerpo.

De repente lo que había empezado como una pequeña tortura pasó a un indescriptible dolor cuando sintió que aquellos dedos habían sido reemplazados por algo más grande y duro. No se dio cuenta cuando Phil se había bajado sus propios pantalones y su bóxer y como le había penetrado tan de repente.

—Bill...Bill ¿estás bien?— preguntaba el mayor al ver como el rubio no parecía responder.

—Me gusta— susurro apenas sintiendo las molestas lagrimas nublar su vista— me gusta mucho Phil.

— ¿Quieres que me mueva?— pregunto, después de todo, no quería dañar a su hermano.

—Claro, muévete— asintió dando su permiso.

Las embestidas dolían demasiado en un principio pero eso solo provocaba que propia excitación se elevara. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el dolor era pasado a un placer total, no podía quejarse. Gemía a la par que su hermano que a veces le susurraba lo muy estrecho que estaba y que le fascinaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo; Phil corriéndose en su interior mientras que él lo hizo en medio de los dos. Lentamente el mayor salió despacio viendo como en la entrada de Bill escurría un poco de semen mezcladas con sangre.

—Te hice daño— susurro Phil.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy...—no pudo terminar de hablar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Los dos quedaron paralizados al ver a sus padres. No se veían demasiado contentos.

—Phil ¡¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste a tu hermano?!

...

Él haber alegado a favor de su hermano de que no le había violado salvo al mayor de ir a prisión, sin embargo no evito que lo echaran de la casa, como a un perro. Como odio a sus padres en ese momento. Sus voces, tan fieles a su compañía no hacían más que empeorar y en esta ocasión no eran más que sumisas acompañantes. Ahora le decían que hacer, como actuar. Y vaya que les hacía caso, era atento con ellas.

Salía a las calles de noche, sus padres no eran un problema, ellos estaban más al pendiente de ellos. Los muy bastardos. Esas salidas nocturnas a veces podían ser fructíferas. Había conocido amigos, algo que en su jodida existencia había siquiera considerarlo. Claro, en la escuela solo conocía a los típicos brabucones, ellos eran criminales en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra. Realmente eran sus mejores amigos.

Él admiraba sus hazañas y a ellos les divertía sus ocurrencias. No tardó mucho en unírseles. Robar, aunque su estatus económico fuera más que holgado, vender narcóticos con ellos y muy de vez en cuando consumirlos. La vida lo trataba tan bien.

Hasta que lo conoció a él cuando solo cumplía los 15 años.

Le doblaba la edad, si no es que fuera un poco más. Nadie conocía su nombre y parecía que nadie estaba interesado en ese vago detalle, no obstante si se le llamaba por su sobrenombre: The Beast. Por supuesto que ese apodo no se lo gano por ser precisamente ser una buena persona. Y eso era precisamente lo que le atraía. No tardaron mucho en convertirse en amantes.

Aquel hombre extraño le indujo a tantas cosas que mencionarlas se herían una eternidad. Eso quebró su locura, pero al parecer eso le encantaba. Su juego de ellos dos solo acabo cuando aquel hombre, aburrido decidió que lo mejor era terminar todo aquello y seguir con su próxima víctima a la cual corrompería. Por lo último que supo era más joven y su nombre era Wirt.

Tampoco le molesto, de hecho era mejor, pues en ese tiempo había pasado algo que no le sorprendió para nada. Las muertes de su padre. En un lamentable accidente automovilístico. No los echaría de menos. Por el contrario, estaba bastante feliz. Su coro de voces vitoreaba.

Pronto de su muerte, no dudo en contactar con su hermano. Ya se imaginaba el reencuentro, sin embargo no fue como había esperado.

Al parecer, Phil conocía parte de su vida cuando no estaba en su casa y no solo no estaba de acuerdo sino que le reprochaba. Su rechazo le quedo mal, y pesar de que sus intentos de recomponer su relación, nada funcionada. El corte de sus muñecas a sus 25 años fue su elección por este hecho.

Sin embargo, ese no fue su fin, o por lo menos como quería. Acabo en una camilla de hospital. Después de una sosa oficina de la ala de psiquiatría. Trastorno de personalidad, era un jodido loco en pocas palabras.

Y así como era jodida su mente, su destino competía demasiado cerca. Su hermano, un poco más culpable que otra cosa decidió que lo mejor era mudarse, iniciar una vida muy lejos de ahí. Gravity falls era el lugar. No tenía nada que perder.

Fin del extra.

Holas

La verdad siento que no salió tan genial como yo esperaba uno ¿ustedes que opinan? Quisiera saberlo, después de esto regresaremos en la trama principal muy pronto.

Nos vemos.


	5. Capitulo 3

Tras perder mi primer borrador, vengo con ustedes a este tercer capítulo, como recordaran, retomamos el hilo del segundo capítulo. Primero que nada, quiero dar mis gracias por sus favoritos. Vamos que es más de 100, me han sorprendido bastante. Realmente los adoro por eso.

Advertencias: Por un comentario anterior que pregunto si Bill y Ford tuvieron cosas, esto lo explicara de forma zuculenta, debería ir a dormir, no me hace bien.

...

¿Qué cosas había hecho por Dipper? Es bueno preguntar eso. Veamos. Pase por las cosas que moralmente eran incorrectas, elevándose a ideas que solo una persona con enfermedades mentales- gran coincidencia, las tengo- puede concebir- llegando al final con cosas realmente detestables. Enfermas. Siempre me pareció muy curioso el hecho que todo eso parecía que los hechos iban conforme a un declive a mi estado mental. Aunque no hay que ser tan negativos. En cuanto a lo malo, esto parecía ir en ascendente. Suena mejor así.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era saber quién era, y de ahí estaba un detalle: no podía. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verle; en ocasiones lograba verlo en el hospital pero solo pasaba y no me daba tiempo para hablar con él. Y en ocasiones, cuando vagaba en aquel pueblo con la esperanza de encontrarlo, tampoco lo veía. Parecía como si fuese un fantasma.

No obstante, contaba con algo que me podría ayudar y ese sería mi psiquiatra. Una decisión que me tomo más tiempo de lo que había pensado, pero, que funciono.

Debo de admitir que tampoco es que fuera un gran sacrificio. Me encanto estar con Ford, era alguien tan interesante que pasar esa relación médico- paciente, no solo fue un reto, sino también un placer.

Convencerlo fue algo difícil, pues tenía que actuar de forma sutil. Él era inteligente, no lo puedo negarlo, pero yo también lo era.

Al principio solo fueron pequeños roces "accidentales": tocar su mano, acariciar sutilmente sus hombros, cosas por el estilo. Amaba sentir sus estremecimientos, sus miradas nerviosas. Empezamos un juego, donde no parecía ceder y yo no dejaba de intentar.

Fue al pasar de dos meses, que empecé a actuar más descarados. Los abrazos y aquellos comentarios de doble sentido en medio de la sesión eran las protagonistas de nuestros encuentros.

Y claro que quiso detenerme. Su ética profesional, después de todo le dictaba que sostener una relación con sus pacientes estaba mal. Era incorrecto. Pero yo amaba todo eso.

—Bill, no deberías venir— dijo después de que le roba aquel beso en la boca. Se veía alterado, como si en aquel momento le hubiera dado una especie de ataque cardiaco.

— ¿Por qué no? Parece que usted lo disfruta— sonreí mientras le atraía, jalándole de la corbata negra que tenía— ¿No me desea?— pregunte, no obtuve respuesta, solo otro beso en los labios que ahora él había tomado la iniciativa.

Fue ese beso que rompió todo lo que habíamos hecho ¿no es así, Ford? Mi querido seis dedos, tu ética y moral quedaron por los suelos al parecer. Claro, eso solo fue un pequeño paso, después de todo se volvió más fácil para mí.

Cambiaron totalmente la situación. Aquellas sesiones dentro de aquella fría oficina donde solo nos quedamos hablando habían pasado a algo mucho más interesantes.

No me arrepiento haber tenido sexo varias veces con él ¿Por qué lo sentiría? Solo era sexo, y eso me daba demasiado placer. Jamás negare algo si lo he disfrutado. Además que no solo obtenida eso, sino también poder sobre él. O eso al menos creí en un principio.

—Fordsie— susurraba. Estaba sentando en su escritorio con las piernas completamente abiertas, él estaba en medio de ellas, penetrándome — me estoy aburriendo de hacerlo aquí... ¿Por qué...ah...no me llevas a tu casa?

—No se puede te lo he dicho— susurro ronco mientras me tomaba de las caderas haciendo que llegara más adentro de mi— vivo con mi familia, no puedo...

—No tiene nada de malo— susurre apenas— por favor, dame más duro— pedí sonriendo con cinismo como se sonrojaba. Amaba avergonzarlo con tan poco.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas— reprocho, sin embargo atendió mi petición. No tarde mucho así en llegar al orgasmo ni tampoco él pues sentía como me llenaba el culo de su semen. Era la tercera vez de esa tarde.

—Pero yo no le veo el problema— le abrace con fuerza, no quería que escapara— digo, solo vive con tu hermano y tus dos sobrinos ¿O me equivoco?— pregunte pero al no responder decidí continuar— ¿O es que hay alguien más que yo?— brome pero al ver su rostro, me sorprendió.

Se veía totalmente serio, culpable de hecho. Entonces había dado en el clavo. Había alguien más aparte de mí. Bueno, no es que me sintiera celoso, vamos, sólo lo estaba usando, hacerlo sería un total descaro de mi parte.

—No, pero tampoco es que sea bueno que te lleve— justifico.

—Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vivimos en el siglo XXI, además solo me ganas unos 12 años y no soy ningún mocoso.

—Que no Bill ¿Me puedes soltar? Tengo otros pacientes que atender— pidió. No me quedo de otra más que obedecer.

—Entonces no te importo— dije fingiendo esa indignación que no sentía para nada.

—No es eso, sabes que te quiero, pero esto está mal, desde el principio lo sabíamos.

—Sí, si como sea— me levante buscando mi ropa interior y mis pantalones— ¿Cuándo nos veremos?— pregunte, pero al parecer no contestaría, al menos me dio tiempo de vestirme y el arreglarse los pantalones— ¿Fordsie?

—La siguiente semana nos vemos, como siempre— dijo.

—Vale- me acerque para abrazarlo por el cuello, nos vemos la siguiente semana— le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irme.

Ya tenía otro plan en mente.

Continuara.

Sé que me van a querer matar por este capítulo tan corto y no los culpo, aun así lo compensare con el siguiente que será más largo y que ya aparecerá el pino :v  
¿Qué opinan al respecto? Ya saben, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	6. Capitulo 4

Bueno aprovechando que no tengo clases- igual eso no es una buena excusa, escribo aunque las tengo, ja- les traigo aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Creo que me ido muy lento con el trama últimamente

Disfruten del capítulo.

Soy un genio. Soy un maldito genio que debería amarme tanto por ese intelecto tan grande que me cargo. De hecho lo hago, así que no está mal. O tal vez solo fue un oportunista que se aprovechó de las grandes casualidades que se dan en esta vida solo para mi propio beneficio. Da igual, no creo que haya alguien en este mundo que hubiera podido manipular de esa forma tantas variables como yo lo hice. Lo sé, soy admirable.

Después de aquella agria visita con mi psiquiatra había tomado rienda suelta a una pequeña rebelión de no verlo. Falte unas cuantas citas, claro Ford siempre trataba de hacer que fuera, algo que no estaba muy bien, pero lo hacía. Era demasiado divertido ver como se desesperaba al verme. Hacerse el difícil no era tan malo después de todo.

Sin embargo ese pequeño placer no me duro tanto como quería pues Phil, siempre con esa actitud tan furiosa y llena de ira se enteró de eso y me obligo a ir de nuevo. Ya sé que no le intereso para nada y que solo lo hace por esa estúpida culpa. No puedo hacer más que aceptar.

Las cosas no se veían bien en un principio, parecía que todo volvería al principio. Todos mis avances se habían ido al carajo. Joder, de repente sentía que la había cagado. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, todo estaba perfecto ¿Qué pasaba?

No lo sabía, esto era demasiado raro. No lo comprendía.

Tenía que haber otra manera, no podía echarme para atrás. Renunciar a todo. Debía que acercarme a ese chico, no me importaba los medios que tuviera que usar.

Entonces simplemente ocurrió eso en forma de oportunidad. Oh, la suerte puede ser una buena excusa. Tal vez era el destino. No me importaba cual era el causante, yo tenía que aprovecharla y de la mejor manera posible.

...

— ¿Una cita?— pregunto Ford. Mí querido seis dedos me veía como si no entendiera el significado de esas dos simples palabras que acababa de decir, como si fuera algo muy complejo o encriptado— Bill, sabes que no está bien.

—Solo acepta, no tiene nade de malo que vayamos a comer algo los dos — me encogí de hombros— no es que quiera ir agarrados de la mano ni tampoco te besare en público si es lo que piensas, tu trasero no es el único que está en juego, también el mío.

—Solo no quiero que se note que realmente intimamos algo.

—Tómalo como una simple salida de amigos Fordsie...

—No me llames así.

—Bueno, como sea, mira, ya que nuestra relación se ha ido a más ¿Qué importa? Tampoco es tan malo, deberías relajarte. Tal vez con el tiempo podríamos darlo a conocer, después de todo yo me he sentido muy bien y he tomado las pastillas que mes has dado y que me han ayudado— soltaba esa gran sarta de mentiras. No, no quería nada formal con el jamás y tampoco había tomado aquellas asquerosas pastillas que solo me hacían sentir como un zombi. Primero muerto antes de hacerlo.

— ¿No harás nada sospechoso?— pregunto a lo que yo solo asentí la cabeza como la única forma de respuesta— no creo que este mal salir, también eres mi última consulta, si quieres puedes esperarme hasta que salga.

—Me parece perfecto Stanford— dijo y me miro con sorpresa. Jamás le decía por su nombre completo, por así decirlo—nos vemos — me despido, sin esperar alguna respuesta. Eso sería tan divertido.

***

Contar como me fue en aquella cita sería un total desperdicio. No es que hubiera sido aburrida, me gustó mucho pasar tiempo con él y conocí varias cosas que en aquellas fría habitación de hospital tal vez no podría, pero tampoco es que fuera a recordarle con vehemencia. Él no era el indicado para hacer esas cosas tan propias de los enamorados empedernidos. Vaya que no.

Vagamos un rato por el pueblo, comimos en un restaurante cuyo nombre no recuerdo y después fuimos al bosque. De hecho en esa parte me divertí más que cualquier. Insistir en hacerlo ante la intemperie funciono.

Después de unas cuantas horas se ofreció llevarme a mi casa. Después de todo ya estaba anocheciendo y según él sería peligroso que yo fuera solo. Que caballeroso era. No se si lo que pienso era sincero o simple sarcasmo. Sarcasmo, sin duda alguna.

Llegamos en aquella casa tan grande. Mi hermano me espera en la entrada de nuestra casa. Con los brazos cruzados. Yo saldo del auto primero y me sigue Ford.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido Bill? Te he estado buscando como un loco— reprocho mi hermano para mirar confundido a mi psiquiatra que parecía un tanto nervioso.

—Fue mi culpa— se adelantó a decir— lo invite a salir y nos quedamos y perdimos la noción del tiempo.

—Al menos no estaba haciendo algo estúpido— suspiro de alivio.

—Te estoy escuchando Phil ¿lo sabes, no?— dije pero al parecer fui ignorado, como le detesto.

—De todos modos quería hablar con usted señor Pines, de hecho es un favor que necesito que me haga— continuo. Ford me miro pero fingí demencia. Vaya que sabía a qué vendría todo esto.

—Claro ¿De qué es?

—Vera si estaba esperando a mi hermano es para verle a usted. Tengo que estar en Chicago mañana en la mañana para atender algunos negocios, mi vuelo sale en unas tres horas y se supone que ya tengo que irme. No puedo llevarme a mi hermano, así que quería ver si podría hacerse cargo de él al menos esta noche. Solo sería esta noche, temo dejarlo solo, no quiero que se termine lastimando solo.

Ford pareció meditarlo unos minutos. Parecía que estaba seguro en negar a la petición de mi hermano, pero sabía que él tenía razón de no poder dejarme solo, después de todo era un loco que no se curaba del todo y que había dejado de recibir un buen tratamiento desde que decidió abrirle las piernas. No podía negarse.

—No se preocupe Philip, yo me encargare de su hermano— comento a lo que mi hermano sonrió ¿hace cuánto que ya no le veía sonreír? No estaba seguro, pero no me gustó nada.

—Se lo agradezco mucho— contesto. Su voz sonaba como aquel hombre que ha estado bajo una gran presión y luego se libera de ella. Esa presión era yo—Espero que no causes problemas Bill— advirtió.

—No hare nada, hermano— dije sonriendo. El solo negó con la cabeza, después de todo solo soy un caso perdido para él.

La cabaña en la que vivía era más bonita que la mía y no pude sentir envidia cuando la vi. Sin embargo trate de ocultar lo que sentía. Seis dedos por otra parte parecía no hacerlo, se notaba a lenguas lo nervioso que estaba ¿Por qué lo estaba? Solo iba a dormir en su casa, tampoco es que se pusiera ¿Me quería ocultar algo?

—Siéntete como en tu casa— dijo cuándo habíamos llegado a la entrada ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? No tengo idea. Tampoco es que entendiera a que se refería. Hace mucho que no sabía cómo era estar en casa.

Cuando entramos a casa nos recibe la chica que se disculpó conmigo la primera vez que pise aquel hospital. Con una sonrisa donde mostraba aquellos frenos y un llamativo suéter que tiene una estrella fugaz recibe a su tío con un abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Yo mientras tanto veo la sala y todo aquellos que está a mí vista en busca de Dipper pero no encuentro pista alguna. Me siento algo estafado en este momento.

—Yo te conozco— escucho la voz de aquella mocosa y le miro como si no entendiera que idioma habla— nos vimos cuando mi hermano tropezó contigo en el hospital ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres paciente de mi tío? Eres muy guapo.

— ¿Gracias? Sí, yo...

—Se quedara aquí esta noche— interrumpió Ford algo que me alegra. Noto el rostro emocionado de ella — Mabel ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la sala? Tengo que hablar con Stan.

—Si quieres hablar con él está en la cocina haciendo la cena— dijo la chica mientras me jalaba de la manga de mi playera— vamos a ver televisión... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tu dime Bill ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— no me interesaba para nada, pero tampoco quería verme grosero.

—Yo me llamo Mabel— dijo antes que nos sentamos en uno de los sillones y ella prende la televisión. Al parecía será un poco aburrido.

***

Yo solo tenía planeado quedarme una noche y con suerte ver a pino. Hablar un poco con él. Jamás espere que mi suerte fuera tan grande. Pareciera como si todo hubiera estado programado. Peligrosamente premeditado.

Había pasado una hora cuando dijo que hablaría con su hermano y no salía, aprovechando que Mabel estaba jugando con su mascota Pato- que en realidad era un cerdo, esa chica tenía la lógica como la mía: ninguna- me fui de la sala para ir a donde suponía estaba la cocina. La puerta estaba cerrada pero logre abrirla un poco.

—Tú nunca haces eso con tus pacientes ¿Por qué él es especial?— veía que se quejaba al parecer el gemelo de Ford. Parecía que no le agradaba la idea de que me quedara aquí. Que se joda.

—Necesita de mi ayuda, Stan, no quiero que se haga daño.

—Pues es su culpa por están loco.

—Además esta casa es mía. Puedo hacer lo que yo quieras. Te he soportado demasiadas cosas al menos quiero me apoyes en esto.

—No es eso, solo que me has hablado de ese chico y no me da una buena espina que ese psicópata este.

—No pasara nada, los niños estarán bien, solo cree en mí.

No pude escuchar más cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi espalda. No grite pero me gire rápido. Era Mabel que mi miraba con curiosidad. Debía buscar una buena excusa.

—Estaba buscando el baño— dije a lo que la chica solo sonrió.

—Está en planta de arriba, ya sabes fondo a la derecha— explico. Cayó bien en mi engaño. Después de un seco gracias fue a dirección al baño. Después le preguntaría que tanto hablaba Ford con su hermano.

Subí rápido las escaleras y llegue al baño. Tenía que actuar que realmente tenía urgencias de ir. Abrí la puerta sin tocar, después de todo no estaba con seguro así que tampoco esperaba encontrarme con alguien. Oh gran sorpresa.

Estaba sentando en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha mientras se entretenía a cortarse el brazo derecho con una pequeña navaja de afeitar. Se notaban finas líneas rojas de sangre decoras ambos brazos, parecía que tenía tiempo haciendo eso. Me preguntaba si lo hacía seguido.

De pronto me miro. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que estaba llorando. La sangre y las lágrimas eran sin duda detalles que lo hacían ver hermoso. Una obra de arte difícil de comprender.

—Pino— susurre y el solo retrocedió. Fue tan hermoso volver a verlo.

Continuara.

¿He cortado el momento más bueno? No se preocupen que actualizo o mañana o pasado mañana.

Me encanta matarlos con la intriga, debo de admitir que es demasiado divertido lol

Sus votos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en la continuación.


	7. Capitulo 5

¿Qué pensó Dipper cuando me vio? No podía importarme menos eso. Mientras me acercaba, el retrocedía más manchando el piso de su preciosa sangre carmesí que se marchitaba al contacto del suelo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunto con su voz temblorosa y sus gimoteos. Fue un milagro que yo entendiera.

—No te asustes, no te hare nada, soy un paciente de tu tío.

—Los pacientes de mi tío son unos locos ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti?— pregunto aun desconfiado chocando contra la pared— responde.

—Tal vez porque ahora sé que estás haciendo algo que no creo que tu familia se entere— señale haciendo que el chico empezara a llorar de nuevo— no diré nada, no te preocupes, se perfectamente cómo se siente.

— ¿Lo prometes?— pregunto aun inseguro y solo asentí con la cabeza. Parecía un poco más calmado— Esta bien, no creo que también tenga otra opción— se secaba sus lágrimas.

—No, no la tienes— puse sus manos en su cintura y sonrió— pero primero atendamos estos cortes ¿no queremos que nadie se entere, verdad?

Dipper negó con la cabeza y me dejo curarle. No fue tan difícil en el baño estaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empecé atender sus heridas las cuales no eran tan profundas. Podía ocultarse muy bien.

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?— pregunto pino haciendo que le mirara confundido— nadie hacer nada por nadie ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Digamos que también lo hice en el pasado, es incómodo que te pregunten sobre estas cosas— comente mientras terminaba— casi como nuevo, solo usa algo de manga larga y excusa que hace frio.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Oh es cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Bill Cipher — me presenten— es un gusto conocerte, Dipper Pines.

—No creo que pueda decir lo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto mientras se levantaba. Todo este tiempo seguíamos en el piso.

—Vivo con mi hermano pero él tuvo que salir así que me quedare aquí— explique escuchando unas risitas— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunte, de hecho no entendía porque esa sonrisa.

— ¿No eres muy grande como para que te cuide?...lo siento, no debí hacerlo— bajo la mirada y note como sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín muy marcado.

—No pasa nada pino, de hecho solo no confían en mí— suspire— ¿vamos abajo? Se supone que solo vine hacer del baño y creo que nos hemos tardado.

—Tienes razón— dijo para adelantarse— ¿Me esperas a que me ponga algo para cubrirme las heridas?

—Por supuesto, pino.

—Bill ¿Por qué me dices pino?— pregunto curioso. Esta vez no traía su gorra.

—La primera vez que te vi usar un gorra que tenía un pino en medio— me encogí de hombros. Suponía que tenía una explicación sin embargo Dipper solo se me quedo viendo antes de irse. Salí del baño, tal vez lo había asustado. Iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando escuche su voz.

—Te dije que me esperaras Bill— replico el chico mientras se terminaba de acomodar una sudadera roja.

—No lo pensaba hacer— dije sintiendo como me jalaba del brazo.

—Vale pero bajemos— dijo y yo solo reí. Vaya que esto sería divertido.

...

La cena estuvo bien a pesar de estar tan tensa. Al llegar al comedor juntos y Dipper agarrándome del brazo no causo mucho agrado en su familia, exceptuando a Mabel, ella se veía preocupada por el hecho de que su querido hermano usara de nuevo mangas largas, como si ya supiera que estaba tratando de ocultar algo. A mi simplemente me daba igual.

No hable para nada y cuando termine solo me retire al sofá acompañado de Dipper y Mabel a perder el tiempo. Antes de irme percibí que Ford y su gemelo volverían a discutir, siento que en ese momento debí sentir pena por seis dedos. No lo hice.

La noche paso y los chicos pasaron a su habitación. Yo en cambio fui guiado por Ford el sótano de la casa. Por un momento aquellas voces que alguna vez me acompañaron gran parte de mi vida empezaron a susurrarme cosas. Como que algo no rondaba bien, los sótanos eran lugares lúgubres. Paranoicas, pensaba, solo he visto muchas películas de terror.

Solo fueron suposiciones mías pues la habitación no era como siempre las ponían tan oscuras, esto solo era una parte más de la casa. De hecho se veía mejor que el resto de la casa. Demasiado elegante y lleno de libros. Como hubiera esperado que estuviera su oficina.

— ¿Y esto es...?

—Mi estudio, te puedes quedar aquí — dijo mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá de color vino. Lo suficientemente grande como para que durmiera. Mi futura cama— Bill, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué, Fordsie?

—No me digas...no importa ese no es el punto— negó— ¿Qué hacías con mi sobrino? Y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Desconfías de un paciente tuyo?— pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Por favor, responde— exigió a lo que yo solo me recargue en ese mueble. Era cómodo.

—Solo platicamos— conteste. De hecho no mentía, habíamos hablado— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Es Stan, no quiere que te le acerques— confeso. Así que era la causa de su problema. Eso lo sabía pero quería dar una expresión de que no tenía ni la mínima idea— Tiene miedo que les hagas daño.

— ¿Y tú dudas de eso?— pregunte y lo veo tensarse. El también duda de mí. Maldito bastardo, tenía razón.

—Sabes que no— mintió, no tengo que ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que lo hace— pero no quiero pelearme con él...solo no hables con ellos, al menos no a solas ¿esta bien?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por ti lo hare— me acerque para besar sus labios, lentamente el correspondió mientras me abrazaba de la cintura. Cuando me subí a sus piernas él se detuvo.

—No, ahora no, puede vernos...

— ¿Quién puede vernos?— pregunte, sonando indignado. Mis voces me recitaban quien y yo estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Demasiado de acuerdo.

—Nadie, digo alguien de mi familia puede vernos...— decía nervioso mientras me quitaba de su lado.

—Dijiste puede vernos, eso me suena muy singular ¿no te parece?— pregunte dejándole en jaque.

—No dije eso...trata de descansar iré a dormir— y sin antes de que pudiera decir nada se fue dejándome solo.

Sin poder hacer nada, apague las luces para irme acostar y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Justo cuando estaba en el sueño más profundo escuche unos pasos acercándose. Abrí lentamente mis ojos viendo que alguien había encendido las luces.

— ¿Ford? ¿Qué quieres?

—No hagas ruido, soy yo Dipper— dijo y me desperté de inmediato. Enfrente de mi estaba aquel chico que con piyama y con un aspecto más desaliñado me veía con ansiedad— solo quería hablar contigo, espero no molestarte.

—No molestas para nada— negué. Al parecer esa sería una de las primeras noches que no dormiría a causa de él.

Continuara.

¿De nuevo corte la escena en lo emocionante? Oh si, lo se ewe, sé que prometí hacerlo luego y lamento no haberlo hecho, me encontraba deprimido además de que estaba investigando algunas cosas para mis futuros fics que después les contare en un futuro blog que después creare (¿?)

Espero que sea de su agrado y como verán ya va a empezar lo mero bueno de este fic ewe ¿Qué opinan que pasaran? No duden en comentar y también en votar, este humilde escritor se los agradece.


	8. Capitulo 6

En mi vida me han pasado varias cosas raras, enfermar e incluso algunas que ni siquiera tengo palabra para describirlo. Pero esa noche, cuando me pase hablando con Dipper en el sótano de aquella cabaña donde todos dormían menos nosotros, sentía que esa experiencia entraba sin duda en aquellas que no sabía cómo nombrarla ¿extraña? ¿Única? ¿Especial? Parece encajar en todas, pero también en ninguna a la vez.

Dipper estaba nervioso, su ansiedad era casi palpable pero antes de que pudiera articular algo, el chico hablo.

—Quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado con lo del baño— dijo el chico — me has salvado, y no estoy exagerando.

—Pero ¿No crees que te estas arriesgando a venir solo aquí solo por eso? No tenías que agradecer nada— negué aunque por dentro sentía que algo se activaba y era glorioso.

—Es que quería hablar contigo a solas... me llamo la atención que eras paciente de mi tío, aunque estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo— hizo una pausa, pensando cuales serían sus palabras, como si temiera que alguna palabra equivocada sería similar a dar un paso en falso en un campo minado; podría volar solo por un pequeño error— quería preguntar ¿Por qué me dijiste que me entendías porque pasaste lo mismo?— pregunto por fin, después de aproximadamente dos minutos de silencio. Estoy seguro del tiempo, lo estaba contando en silencio.

—Porque yo también me cortaba, pequeño— dije mientras alzaba un brazo que estaba cubierto de la tela de una playera amarilla de manga larga. La levanto un poco.

Las cicatrices no son más que finas líneas que surcan mi piel. Pequeñas fantasmas testarudas que se niegan abandonarme, un eterno recordatorio que me hacía recordar aquella tan buenos y malos momentos. Dipper acerca una de sus manos, temblando levemente. Le llama la atención aquellas diminutas marcas que se marcan solamente en mi muñeca desnuda.

—Suicidio— susurro absorto en sus propias palabras.

—Intento de suicidio, si lo fuera no estaría hablando contigo— corregí para volver a cubrir mi brazos, me di cuenta de cuanto frio en ese lugar— no es tan malo.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto confundido.

—Hay cosas que no deberías saber niño— negué de inmediato para ver como aquel niño solo bajaba la cabeza, arrepintiéndose haber dicho eso— tampoco es para que te pongas así.

—No debí preguntar eso, lo siento, yo...

—En serio no pasa nada ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu triste historia?

—Creo que ya no tengo motivo— rio con cansancio— al principio era porque todos se burlaban de mí, después por la muerte de mis padres, después...después, supongo que ya no podía parar— se lleva su mano a uno de sus brazos — y siento que les estoy fallando a todos porque prometo que no lo hare, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Te comprendo— suelto otra mentira que aunque ruin, parece calmarle, solo un poco— después de todo la familia es lo único que se tiene— suelto otra y por alguna extraña me termina afectando a mí también. Me tiembla un poco la voz, pero no es algo que pueda arreglar en segundos.

—Me gustaría pensar que todo cambiara ¿tú qué crees? Parece que has estado más tiempo en esto, aunque es algo obvio ¿no?

—Posiblemente, estoy en eso— rio y siento como se tensa. Sus reacciones en si son fáciles de ver. Dipper es demasiado simple, un libro abierto de par en par a la espera de ser leído. Acepto esa invitación sin ninguna demora— tal vez tú puedas hacerlo mejor que yo— finjo una sonrisa de condescendía. Te deseo lo mejor aunque la verdad es lo que menos me interesa es su bienestar. Soy un egoísta de lo peor, pero no me siento mal.

—Muchas gracias, Bill, hace mucho que no hablo con nadie así— una sonrisa aparece en sus labios— en serio te lo agradezco.

—Bueno no es nada, aunque deberías ir a dormir, tienes unas ojeras y sospecharan si te ven así.

—Creo que si— se levantó— por cierto— dijo para buscar algo. Le miro curioso al ver como cogía una libreta cualquiera y arrancaba una hoja para coger también un bolígrafo y con rapidez anotar algo. Soltando una sonrisa aún más amplia- podía notar como nacían pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas- se acerca a mí con aquel pedazo de papel— me gustaría hablar contigo, este es el número de mi celular, aunque claro si quieres...

—Por supuesto— cojo el papel mutilado para guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón— será bueno que no cuentes esto a nadie.

—Tienes mi palabra que nadie sabrá que mantenemos contacto alguno— dijo haciendo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre invisible y lo cerrara con seguro— te dejo descansar Bill, ten una buena noche y lamento haber venido hasta aquí.

—No pasa nada, Dip, tú también— me despido. Dipper se toma la molestia de apagar las luces y solo me mantengo en mi cama improvisada.

Una sonrisa retorcida no puede evitar nacer. Oh Dipper, eras tan adorable y sencillamente condenable. No sabía en el inferno en el que estaba metiendo, no sabías que te ofrecías en una bandeja de plata. Seria con encanto tu torturador. Ya no tienes escapatoria.

Continuara.

El capitulo esta hecho...no se, no me gusto nada u.u pero tengo palabra aunque retrasada quiero que no sea un descaro de mi parte.

Nos vemos ono


	9. Capitulo 7

Después de un rato sin actualizar nada-no tengo justificación, para ser sincero :v – he decidido volver con ustedes. Lamento haber tardado tanto ono

Dipper, eres un libro abierto, algo que se puede leer y entender aunque sea solo fuera una ojeada. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué me tuviste tanta confianza? Alguien con sentido en común sabría que involucrarte conmigo solo acarrearía problemas. Yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptar lo que soy, tal vez, cuando era más joven sentía que era extraño, ahora sé que soy un total demente. Indigno de cualquier indicio de confianza. Pero él no solo confió en mí sino que lo hizo de forma ciega.

Fueron dos semanas las que duraron nuestras salidas clandestinas antes de que nos encontraran. Fueron las dos mejores semanas de mi jodida existencia, también debo de admitir y que ese niño no solo era lindo, también era ingenioso e inteligente y su personalidad solo acentuaba eso. Me estaba enloqueciendo- aunque claro, si eso se puede más- y siento que el sentimiento era correspondido. No. Estaba completamente seguro que era demasiado seguro.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran casi nada, supongo. Sentía el límite del fin cuando él fue personalmente a mi casa. Mi hermano había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos y estaba solo. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que las cosas no iban bien. Pero seamos francos, nada estaba bien.

— ¿Me puedes dejar entrar?— pregunto Dipper, se notaba nervioso, su ya pálida piel estaba en un blanco que rozaba lo enfermizo. De vez en cuando volteaba.

—Por supuesto— acepto para dejarle el paso. El joven entro con prisa a la cabaña— ¿no quieres algo? Tengo algo de café.

—Sí, te agradecería— sonrió un poco. Ahora que estábamos en invierno era natural que hiciera un frio mortal, un líquido tan caliente como el café estaba bien.

—Bien— dije yendo a la cocina siendo seguido por Dipper que no volvió a decir nada. Mientras puse el agua a calentar le mire confundido— es raro que tú me visites.

—Es que...creo que será la última vez que nos veamos— soltó bajando la mirada.

—Entiendo— dijo, cruzando sus brazos. Instintivamente sus uñas se clavaban en sus brazos— ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Mi familia se entere que salgo contigo...dicen que está mal que yo te vea y ya me prohibieron hacerlo—continuo— ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—No— negué y en parte era verdad. Estaba enojado porque aceptaba eso, pero había tomado la valentía de decirlo, además a quienes debía de enfocar mi odio era a su detestable familia. Él no tenía culpa de nada.

—Pero yo quiero verte— protesto— no tiene nada de malo que nos veamos. Somos amigos— bien, esa última oración ¿amigos? ¿Me veía como un amigo?— aparte que yo casi no tengo amigos. Contigo estoy bien contigo, tú no me reprochas cuando me corto, no te parece asqueroso como los demás me ven...— su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo.

—En parte no los culpo— dije acercándome a él— posiblemente lo ven en otra perspectiva y tienen miedo que yo te pueda hacer algo— sonreí, pude notar como empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se veía tan lindo.

—Pero...eso no es verdad — dijo y dio un paso para atrás ¿lo haría a consciencia?

—Tengo 25 años, voy para los 26 y tú tienes 12.

—Tengo 14— frunció el ceño, totalmente ofendido— ¿y eso que tiene que ver? La edad no importa.

—La verdad es que no— admití— pero creo que ellos piensen que solo te quiera como un amigo...sino como algo más íntimo.

Dipper se sonrojo. El rojo de sus mejillas le hacía asemejar a un manzana roja, totalmente deseable. Algo así no se puede resistir. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le jale hacia mí, poniendo sus manos en su delgada cintura. Era mucho más bajo que yo, así que besarlo tuve que agacharme.

Realmente esperaba que al menos intentara separarse de mí, que me empujara pero, a contra de todo pronóstico sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y como sus labios, un poco reseco y fríos correspondían y seguían el ritmo de los míos. Basto unos minutos para que nos separábamos y después mira el agua que estaba en su punto. Pronto lo deje para terminar de preparar su bebida.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto y al verme tan enfrascado en mi tarea se enojó— Bill, responde— exigió.

—Ten— le pase una taza de color negro lleno de café— creo que es obvio que me gustas ¿no?

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué me correspondes?— pregunto, sosteniendo la taza dejándome sorprendido. El por su parte dio un sorbo— esta delicioso— suspiro con una sonrisa antes de seguir tomando.

—Gracias— dije, sentía que estábamos teniendo conversaciones paralelas— pues no pensé que tú me querías, después de todo dijiste que solo éramos amigos...

—Yo pensé que nunca aceptarías nada conmigo, vamos soy un mocoso, no te fijarías...

—Te quiero...y no pienses eso de ti, es detestable— dije para tomarlo de la barbilla— supongo que somos unos tontos que negábamos lo obvio.

—No somos unos tontos...estamos locos pensando que esto es obvio— sonrió sintiendo como le besaban de nuevo. Algo suave y dulce y con un agradable sabor a café— no quiero separarme de ti.

—No lo haremos, hare lo que sea para que estés conmigo— dije suavemente. No mentía. Haría lo que sea, solo para estar a su lado.

Continuara.

Lo se cortó, lo siento. Pero lo seguiré demasiado seguido ya que si saben mis otras historias, estaba enfrascado con te odio que lo descuide. Ahora me enfocare en este y también en las otras.

Nos vemos en la continuación.


	10. Extra: Broken Child

Hola, después de un tiempo por fin regrese a seguir esta historia, como gano en los comentarios él extra es de Dipper. Espero que lo disfruten.

Siempre se sintió aislado a pesar de que estaba rodeado de personas ¿había algo mas patético que eso? Claro que no, porque no debería sentirse así, porque debería agradecer lo que tenia. Pero ¿que tenia realmente?

A sus cortos nueve años conocía perfectamente lo que era la humillación y él desprecio; era algo que tenia que pasar todos los días en la escuela y aunque su hermana trataba de animarlo, alentarlo a ignorar todas las bromas crueles que ejercían contra él simplemente eran difícil.

Mabel. Ella era él único apoyo con él que contaba. Sus padres no contaban mucho, y es que aunque les daban todo para cubrir sus necesidades básicas como alimento, ropa y la escuela simplemente estaban ausentes todos él tiempo. Trabajo y todas las actividades derivados a ella eran las excusas para que no estuvieran. Por una parte sentía que no debería quejarse tanto,eso ayudaba un poco a ser independiente, no obstante, también afirmaba su sentido que no le importaba a nadie.

Su vida lentamente fue decayendo y las auto lesiones comenzaron a ser parte de su rutina cotidiana. Había empezado cuando fue su cumpleaños numero 10. Mabel había invitado a varios de sus amigos que le habían traído varios regalos y también jugaban con ella en él patio de la casa. Él había intentado pasar con sus amigos pero se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguno. Si había gente en su cumpleaños era porque eran amigos de su hermana. No suyos. Estaba solo de nuevo. Por lo que, mientras todos disfrutaban de esa bonita tarde de finales de verano, él optó por encerrarse al baño a llorar. Ese era su plan inicial.

Como si estuviera en un estado hipnótico él niño se estiro de puntitas para alcanzar él botiquín que estaba detrás del espejo que estaba encima del lavamanos. Lo abrió para ver los medicamentos y tras estirar su pequeño brazo logro alcanzar un pequeña navaja de afeitar. Su padre acostumbrar guarda las ahí.

Se sentó en él excusado para ver su reflejo distorsionado en la hoja de la navaja. Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo sus saladas lágrimas bajando por sus rojas mejillas, sintiendo él dolor punzante de la hoja atravesar la piel de su brazo, sintiendo por primera vez la paz desde hace tiempo.

...

—¿Pasa algo, Dipper?— preguntó Mabel mientras se secaba las lágrimas con en manga de su suéter. Él no logró responder nada, se limito pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su gemela para abrazarla contra ella.

Sentía que nadie debería sentirse tan solo en un funeral. En especial si ese funeral era de alguien cercano, como en su caso, eran sus padres. Mabel y él estaban en un rincón de la habitación, abrazándose mutuamente sin valor alguno para acercarse al par de tumbas que se hallaban en él centro de la habitación. No habían visto los cadáveres de sus progenitores - víctimas de un accidente automovilístico, una gran perdida, habían dejado en este mundo a dos huérfanos- . Pero conforme pasaba él tiempo y las hipócritas lamentaciones hacia ellos se hacían menos latentes, decidieron que llegaría él momento de decir adiós. A pesar de que su hermana se desmorono en llanto mientras susurraba apenas entendible lo mucho que los extrañaría él no lo logro. No derramo una sola lágrima. De hecho, lo único que quería hacer era hacerse otra cortada. Eso lo aliviaría más que llorar.

Pasaron las horas y ellos se quedaron con los que seria sus tutores. Se suponía que eran sus tíos, los únicos familiares que desde ese momento le darían sustento. A él no le podía importar menos. Solo quería un poco de privacidad, la necesaria para un niño de 11 años para coger un cutter que gustaba y clavárselo ¿donde seria esta vez? Había tantas posibilidades en esos momentos, pero ninguna la atraía mucha.

Decidió hacerla cuando se habían ido a dormir. Después de todo un funeral siempre era demasiado cansado y mañana sería él entierro lo cual era también demasiado agotador. Sin hacer mucho silencio se escabulló a l baño, su siempre leal refugio, claro hasta que se tuviera que mudar por estos días a donde vivían sus tíos, un pequeño pueblo perdido en él estado de Oregon. Empezó su pequeño ritual cuando encendió la luz y cayo de bruces al suelo de mármol sin cuidado. Su pequeña arma punzo cortante se clavaba en sus brazos y piernas ahora desnudas. Él dolor era desquiciante, pero le aliviaba. Se sentía libre. Se sentía vivo, en pleno éxtasis.

—Dipper ¿que estas haciendo?— preguntaba Mabel que miraba horrorizaba a su hermano manchado de sangre.

para Dipper las cosas no podían ser más difíciles en su vida.

...

Su vida en Gravity Falla era igual que en California, completamente solo. Las molestias de los bravucones en la escuela seguían siendo las mismas; su hermana trataba siempre de estar con él pero ahora era demasiado tarde: era demasiado tarde para salvarlo de si mismo.

No importaba cuantas terapias tenia que tomar con uno de los colegas de su tío Ford, de cuantas vigilancias tenían con él para revisar que no se hiciera daño, él estaba roto por dentro. Esas heridas internas que nadie podía ver y que él no podía ocultar con mangas largas. Él dolor emocional sin duda era más fuerte que él físico.

Todo cambio cuando termino chocando con él. Había sido un día especialmente cansado para él y solo quería huir solo para chocar con él en él hospital. Parecía que ni siquiera le dio importancia pero la verdad distanciaba mucho. El vio aquel rubio con atención antes de partir de nuevo. Por fin, después de años algo le llamaba la atención. 

... 

No podia creer que estuviera enfrente de él después de meses de verle. Él rubio extraño que se tenia como nombre Bill estaba en él baño de su casa curándole las heridas. Se sentía bien y seguro a pesar de que intento alejarlo hace poco. Tenia que agradecerle. Quería hacer que supiera lo mucho que sentía bien por él, lo agradecido que sentía.

Había pasado incluso a verlo en él sótano para ese motivo. Incluso le había sugerido volverse a ver de nuevo,claro a escondidos. Sentía que no verían bien su amistad. Él estuvo de acuerdo.

... 

Siempre se había sentido solo en la multitud, ahora se sentía completamente acompañado solo con una persona y ese era Bill. Sus salidas era interesante aparte de prohibidas. Le atraía eso.

Bill era alguien muy especial, tan lleno de manías parecidas a las suyas. Compartiendo su dolor, sus pérdidas, se sentía como si fuera su alma gemela. No tardo mucho para saber que estaba enamorado.

Entonces , si era cuando por fin sentía algo hermoso ¿porque su familia lo rechazaba para ordenar que no lo volviera a ver? Eso era tan cruel. Injusto. Solo quería ver y no importaba nada. También le confesaría sus sentimientos. Ahora Bill era su todo. Y nadie lo separaría de él. 

Continuara.

Estoy escribiendo en una tablet :'v es la primera vez en mi vida que hago algo así y me gusta.  
Nos vemos espero que haya sido de su agrado nwn/


	11. Capitulo 8

Bienvenidos sean el capítulo ocho de invierno- el cual creo que solo tendrá otros tres capítulos antes del gran final- espero que sea de su agrado.

Mi pequeño Dipper, mi pequeño niño que se manchaba de sangre ante sus constantes auto desprecios ¿Qué ayuda puedes esperar de alguien que esta incluso peor? Nada, pero tampoco te vi con mucho interés de recibirlo. Y eso me aliviaba un poco.

No obstante todo estaba bien. Apenas lográbamos vernos y cuando lo hacíamos las pocas horas que estábamos juntos lo consumíamos en pelear sobre algo estúpido, como tu relativamente corta vida social pues me cabreaba que saliera con esa tonta pelirroja y su grupo de descerebrados amigos que supuestamente también eran tuyos. Tú en cambio me reprochabas que no tenía ninguna confianza sobre ti, que me amabas y que si salías con ellos era solo para no levantar sospechas. Si claro y yo nací ayer ¿no?

Pero al menos eso representaba el 80% de las visitas. El 20 restante la pasábamos demasiado bien, los dos tranquilos caminando tranquilamente en el bosque o simplemente encerrados en mi habitación. O no sabía lo mucho que gozaba cuando estábamos encerrados en aquella habitación con los dos en la cama. Amaba su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, en especial en ese momento que le había quitado su virginidad. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ejercer el papel de activo y hacerlo con Dipper era algo simplemente especial.

¿Entonces porque las cosas no pasaron a bien? Dipper era el amor de mi vida y viceversa. Sabía que mis celos y desconfianza a veces se me salían de las manos, pero es que solo lo quería a mi lado, quería que esas sonrisas, esa felicidad solo tendría como espectador a mí.

O tal vez tampoco nuestros problemas no fueron la causantes de que nuestro amor se fuera- al menos el amor que me tenías- sino que también fueron los demás. Nadie admitía que lo nuestro era real; o tú eras alguien demasiado joven y confundido o yo era muy viejo y un completo enfermo ¿es que acaso no entendían que para el amor no había edad? No se basa en los conceptos absurdos de la sociedad, solo se da y punto.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Recuerdo que empezó hace un año y era un frio invierno como este. El primero que me enfrente fue a mi querido Fordsie que aun no comprendo demasiado bien porque estaba tan molesto conmigo ¿era acaso que estaba demasiado molesto que yo me quisiera aprovechar de la débil situación mental de su pequeño sobrino que ya habría sufrido bastante? ¿O era acaso que se sentía demasiado defraudado al haber pensado que a quien realmente amaba era a él?

Esa tarde había sido acompañado por mi hermano Phil de nuevo a su consultorio, varias veces le había escuchado que lo mejor era mudarnos de nuevo, algo que me molestaba demasiado.

—Después de todo ya quería irte— argumento para no hacerle caso e ir con el hombre de seis dedos cuando me llamo.

—Hola Fordsie— salude como si nada para sentarme en su silla, más cómoda y agradable a la que supuestamente debería corresponderme— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Tú— se veía molesto, demasiado tenso y por un momento quien extraña los viejos momentos en que tenía su cuerpo encima de mí, soy yo— ya te he dicho que te alejes de mi sobrino, yo ya tampoco quiero ver.

—Vamos, tampoco tienes que ponerte tan celoso...

— ¿Celoso de ti? No me hagas reír, Cipher. De hecho no sé porque todavía no te denuncio a la policía por pedofilia.

—Tal vez sea porque me podría soltar la lengua y contar tu pequeño e incestuoso secreto— no pudo evitar sonreír, era demasiado gracioso ver su expresión de horror. De hecho tenia ganar de reírme como quería aparentar algo demasiado obvio— yo no le juzgo, no sería demasiado hipócrita pero temo que la sociedad no piensa bien sobre eso.

—Solo son tus alucinaciones.

—Por favor, no niegue de los sentimientos que tiene por su gemelo, eso es demasiado grosero— negué con indignación, nadie debería negar algo demasiado importante.

—Solo te pido que te alejes de él, tampoco le haces bien ¿Por qué ese afán?

—Estas equivocado, yo hago demasiado feliz a Dipper— ahora si estaba enojado— y no necesito hablar con nadie para saber que estoy en lo correcto. Solo que nadie lo entiende, bola de estúpidos— pude esquivarlo a tiempo para irme. No soportaría más. No tarde mucho cuando era seguido por mi hermano.

—Nos iremos de este pueblo mañana en la mañana y no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa.

No respondí nada, de hecho no volví hablar con Phil el resto del día. Yo no podía irme de este lugar, debía quedarme por mi pequeño niño. Y entonces lo pensé mejor. Realmente eso serviría.

...

Recuerdo que era de madrugada y hacia demasiado frio. Mis dedos congelados apenas me obedecían cuando sostenía el cuchillo. Me fui al cuarto de mi hermano y cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente dormido me subí encima de él. Alce el cuchillo y contemple apenas su filosa hoja.

Todo sea por Dipper.

—Bill, detente— escuche apenas, pero era demasiado tarde; encaje el cuchillo en su garganta. Así seguí hasta que me canse y me llene de su líquido vital.

Nadie nos separaría Dipper. Absolutamente nadie.

Continuara.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado más porque nos vamos acercando al final que será por este final- será un capitulo, un extra de Ford y el final, nos vemos.


End file.
